Hyuuga Jinko
by riding-the-wind
Summary: Short biography of two of my OCs that will be in later stories


I don't remember when I first decided to be a ninja, I just always wanted to. I do remember when I decided I would be one of the best, though. It was the third birthday of the heir of the main house, Hinata. I was only six and I had started at the academy a year earlier. On that day I received the curse seal that the entire branch house gets. I remember thinking that I have this seal because they're afraid I will attack them, well I will become something to fear. Just like that. If they were going to be afraid of me I would at least warrant that fear. But it was hard. I was constantly teased because I refused to cover the seal. The other kids didn't know what it meant so they made fun of it. They didn't know how much they hurt me. It stayed that way until I was about seven and a half. That's when I met Sangka. She was an orphan, so she was teased also, but she was so strong. She was one of the best in the class.

One day after school I was being picked on by some of the older kids when she came up and beat them off. They were older than her and she just pushed them away! She asked me why I didn't cover it when they teased me, so I told her my story. She came up with a solution. I could cut my bangs to go across my forehead and cover the seal, but it would partially still show, especially when I moved. It wasn't exactly what I wanted but I was so tired of being teased. The next day I came to school with my hair cut different. I stuck up for myself more also. Sangka and I became notorious trouble makers. We really just defended ourselves and younger kids from town bullies.

It was about three years later that the Uchiha clan was murdered by its own protégé, Itachi. It was so horrible. And when we saw poor Sasuke at the academy I was so sad. I didn't like most of my clan, but if they were all dead I would feel so unbelievably lost. Sangka said it wasn't what it appeared. She was sure someone had made Itachi kill his clan. Why else would that amazing ninja forsake his family, his village, his _life_?

I remember seeing Naruto at the academy sometimes. I was three when Kyuubi attacked but I was too young to remember that. I always wondered why he didn't really have any friends. Even my parents warned me away from him. Looking back now it's sad, because everyone needs friends. I'm sure he could have used companionship.

Not much else happened during our time at the academy. Sangka continued to excel and I worked hard and got better. Training with my clan I marveled at how amazing Neji was. He is a year younger than me and another branch member but he was easily far better than anyone else around our age at Gentle Fist. Hinata wasn't very good, but I was starting to think that was her father's fault. I thought it was sad that the genius, Neji, was stuck in the branch clan while Hinata was heir of the clan. Sangka and I graduated the academy at twelve and were placed in teams. We weren't in the same team, of course, there's never enough kunoichi to have two in a team. We didn't grow apart, though, and we shared all our adventures with each other. Our leaders even let our teams work together for a couple missions.

Sangka was thirteen when she uncovered the greatest secret. Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha to survive the clan massacre. She started developing the sharingon and told me about it. She never told anyone but me about it. Her teammates and team leader never found out. We're supposed to share everything with our team, but this was just too big to share just yet. She developed it and grew to be an even stronger ninja. Not long after that we became chunin and then jounin shortly befor Orochimaru attacked the village. I have never been sadder than the day when the third hokage died. It was like our village's father died. He knew everyone and always had a kind hello if you passed him. I went to the funeral, and that's the first time I put my hair up in a bun. I wear it like that all the time now-it's rather handy for storing senbon needles.

Sangka and I became an invincible team. We went on missions and rarely even got hurt. I can't take the credit; it was mostly because of Sangka. Nobody knew she was an Uchiha, and then she'd used their own moves to destroy them. I found all the enemies and protected her from sneak attacks-I can use the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin also, though not as well or often as Neji can. I would also defeat as many minor opponents with weapons and Gentle Fist while Sangka defeated the main offenders as I could. We worked really well together and knew what each other was doing all the time. When we were both about sixteen we finally became ANBU.

We had to tell Tsunade how we had been so successful, though. I have never been so afraid for Sangka. Not even all the times we were horribly outnumbered and facing sure death. This was so unbelievably different. Tsunade was amazed but not angry. Now we're both ANBU and Sangka's mask has the Uchiha symbol hidden in it for those who can find it, mine is simply a Yin Yang symbol-but perhaps I shouldn't have told you that.

Anyway-now we're both ANBU and are usually together as a team. We rent an apartment not far from the Hyuuga complex and we live there when we aren't gone on missions. No one else knows Sangka's secret, and life is good for us.


End file.
